In My Past
by HinduGoddess
Summary: Tsunade, as the Fifth, looks back to when she first met Dan. I do not own Naruto, as much as I'd like to. Title was changed, by the way.


**A/N: Hey, I just randomly decided to write this. I don't really like the pairing of Jiraiya and Tsunade, so I decided to write about Dan. You only see a few minutes of him, so I decided to expand on that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, than Naruto and Sakura would have gotten together already.

----------------------------------------------------------

I fell in love with him when he agreed with me.

I wanted doctors in the teams more than anything. This would be my way of avenging him. Nawaki. I would make sure that no one would have to suffer like she did. But Sarutobi-sensei didn't want to do it, because there weren't enough medics, and they couldn't be trained fast enough. I think I was going to lose it, actually. Then he stood up and agreed with me.

_Dan._

I don't think I ever felt happier. I don't think I ever felt more sincere when I thanked him, even if we lost the argument. I never had felt this happiness since Nawaki had died. And when he asked to walk me home, I felt a feeling rise to the surface, something I never had before.

"Tsunade-san, I…I really admire you. You loved your brother more than anything, but instead of going crazy with revenge, you're finding a way to make sure that it doesn't happen to anyone else." Dan told me as he walked me home. I guess he noticed the look on my face, because he quickly changed the subject.

"Uhh…you don't mind if we take a detour do you? I…uhh…want to show you something," he said quickly, grabbing my hand. I could have punched him if I wanted to, like when Jiraiya tried to hit on me. The difference? I liked it. So much, that if he had let go just then, I think I might have cried. Luckily for my dignity, he didn't. Instead, he dragged me to the highest grassy slope in Konoha.

"What am I supposed to be seeing, Dan…san?" God, I hated putting a –san there. But he had. Besides, there was nothing there. Just the slope and us.

"Lie down and look, Tsunade-san. You'll see what I mean," he told me, lying down himself. I almost missed what he said, because I was too busy staring at his face. Hey, he was good-looking, any woman would have done that. Luckily, I heard, and lay down.

"Look at the stars. I did this when my sister died. It really gives you a good feeling, you know, like how no matter what tragedies this world has, there are always going to be these stars," he said. And as I looked, and listened to him, I felt a sense of peace washing over me, and I felt, for the first time in a while, that everything was going to be alright.

"Hey, Tsunade-san?" I rolled over to face him. "Pick one. That'll be your star, and no one will ever take it from you, no matter what happens."

"Alright. I think mine will be…that one over there," I said, pointing to one. It seemed detached, with only a few stars close to it. Sure, it was small, but the light it shone, it seemed like it was truly special.

"So, which one is your star?" I asked, turning to look at him. He gave me a smile that made me weak at the knees (thank god I wasn't standing) and pointed up. I followed his finger to the star that was closest to mine.

"Nice coincidence, huh?" he smirked, seeing my astonished face.

"Y-yeah," I said. _I don't think it's a coincidence._

"So, I should probably get you home, huh?" He grinned getting up. "Here." He held out his hand to help me up. He didn't let go when I got up though. My heart was beating so loud, I'm surprised he didn't hear it. We walked in silence the rest of the way to my house.

"Well, uh, goodnight," he told me at the door. _What, no kiss? _I thought disappointed as he turned away. As if he read my thoughts, he turned back around. "Uh, I'm going to meet up with my old Genin team tomorrow. I'd really like it if you met them. Would you…would you like to come with me?"

My heart almost stopped. _Yes, Yes, YES, I'd like to go with!!!_ "Y-yeah, I'd like that," I whispered, looking down.

"Great." Then he did what I'd been hoping he'd do all night. He tilted my chin, and captured my lips with his. And in this long life I've had, I still haven't had a moment better than that. It was…magic. "See you tomorrow…Tsunade-chan," he whispered, walking away.

---

I had him for about two years. During that time, he helped me through my sorrow, and made me feel happier than I had ever been. I guess that's what true love really is like.

Unfortunately, I had also had to deliver a lot more punches during those two years than I had before. Who knew that the old pervert and the traitor (Jiriya and Orochimaru) could actually act like annoying older brothers? It took two months of punches everyday before they got the picture.

I had more luck with Dan's family, though. Sayuri and Takumi, Dan's teammates, were really fun to be around, and the four of us had some really fun moments. They were actually engaged to be married, but both died in a mission a year later, side by side. I also met Dan's only niece, my soon-to-be apprentice, Shizune. I must say, she was rather cute at 13 years. She doesn't call me "Auntie" anymore. Just Tsunade-sama. But I trust her with my life.

I lost everything the day he died. My love, friend, my medical confidence, and my faith in my village. I had to leave. It was too much for me to bear. I didn't want to see all the reminders of Nawaki and Dan anymore. I took in Shizune to be my assistant, and left with her. I became a bitter and sarcastic woman.

I had the chance to bring both of them back, more than twenty years later. But in return for it, my village would suffer. I almost took him up on it. But who knew it would take Uzumaki Naruto and painful memories to change my mind? He reminded me so much of them, and how much they loved Konoha. But it almost wasn't enough. It was only after I drugged Jiriya that I remembered how much Dan wanted to protect the people of Konoha, so people wouldn't have to go through things that we had. It was then I knew, I would accept the title of Godime Hokage.

I'm here because they couldn't be. And I need to let go. Goodbye brother…goodbye my love.

**A/N: Personally, I don't like that second part, but I felt like I had to write it anyway. This was going to be a collection, but I eventually made it into a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
